1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to an integrated circuit fuse array.
2. Related Art
One time programmable memory is very useful on an integrated circuit (IC). One time programmable memory allows an IC to be customized by the buyer of the IC. Buyers of ICs want even more capability to customize the ICs they purchase. As a result, it is desirable to increase the storage capacity of the one time programmable memory on an IC. However, it is also desirable to keep the actual semiconductor area required to implement the one time programmable memory to as small an area as possible. In addition, it is also desirable to improve the procedures and circuitry used to program the one time programmable memory.